<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovery by ArtisticallyInsightful1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972950">Discovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1'>ArtisticallyInsightful1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/M, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, dorks being dorks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link has fallen for Beedle. Eventually, they become a couple and Beedle helps Link to grow and look inward. Tags: Awkwardness, Transgender characters, transitioning, and mutual masturbation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beddle/Linkle, Beedle/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link admired the scenery around him, the bright green grass, the beautiful flowers swaying in the wind, and the way the leaves on the trees gently flow with the breeze.</p><p>Link could see the horse stable in the distance he was excited to see a certain someone there. Link had come to think of Beedle as his friend. Some nights they would stay up and talk until the sun rose. Beddle was such a nice guy. Link liked how cute and nervous he was.</p><p>He smiled as he got closer to the stable. And no doubt Beddle was there sitting down. He looked overheated and tired.</p><p>Link walks up to him and says,''Don't wear yourself out too much Beddle.''</p><p>Beddle sighs,''I know I should be more careful but I have to travel in order to make a profit.''</p><p>Link nods and sits next to his friend. Link has noticed recently that when his eyes fall upon Beedle his stomach fills with butterflies. He feels so very enamored with the other man. From his youthful face, to his worried expression, to the strength that he clearly has. Link was fascinated by the other man.</p><p>Link wondered if Beedle would ever give him a chance.</p><p>''Hello? Are you there?'' Beedle says slowly waving his hand in front of Link's face. Link didn't realize that he had zoned out.</p><p>Link could feel the blush spreading across his face. He wonders if Beedle would turn him down. Maybe he would...</p><p>Link wanted to get some answers without sounding like a creep. He thought of questions that wouldn't be too...personal.</p><p>''Um...this is random but have you ever been married Beedle?'' Link asks cautiously.</p><p>Beedle looks up for a little bit as though he was thinking and sighed,''I can't lie and say that I've never thought of it before...but...I've never met a woman that I...I've never met a woman that could deal with how eccentric I am...And I'm very dedicated to Hyrule and my job so...I don't have time for things like that. What about you Link? Someone as handsome as you must be married.''</p><p>Link blushes and shakes his head,''No...I thought about marrying someone but I am not on her level she is far above my status and...she doesn't love me...Then I met another woman far beyond my status that I fell in love with and she...she died.''</p><p>Beddle gasps,''I am so sorry to hear that! I'm sorry for bringing it up!''</p><p>''No it's fine I'm the one that brought it up.'' Link says with a smile.</p><p>Beedle squints his eyes at him suspiciously,''Why did you bring it up? Are you interested in Beedle?''</p><p>Link forgot how observant Beedle was. He couldn't get anything past the man. He tried to be subtle but Beedle saw right through it.</p><p>Beedle gasps,''Am I right? You're interested in me of all people? I am much too old for you...a-and...even though we've known each other for a long time...I feel like you could do better!''</p><p>''How old are you?'' Link asks.</p><p>''Older than you.'' Beddle answers.</p><p>''You don't even know how old I am.'' Link argues.</p><p>''I've been a merchant for a very long time Link. I remember when you were much younger. You were a child in my eyes Link. I never thought about...wait...now I feel like a dirty old man. I always thought you were attractive but I never entertained the thought of...being with you in that way...plus...um...I'm different...broken you could say...'' Beedle says looking down shyly.</p><p>''What do you mean?'' Link asks.</p><p>Beedle's eyebrows knit together and he wraps his arms around himself protectively. He shivers a little bit and says,''Umm...I'm not what I seem to be...and I...I just have a lot of secrets Link. I think you'd be better off with someone else...I just...I'm weird when it comes to relationships...I'm not normal in any way Link...''</p><p>Link rolls his eyes,''And you think that I'm normal?''</p><p>Beddle snickers,''Not really. There's something unique about you...I have to admit that every now and then I do get lonely...I just haven't found a person that was actually attracted to me...and I don't experience...how do I put this...I desire sexual things very rarely and I don't experience sexual attraction in most situations...so many people out here want to...do things and I don't judge them but when I'm asked to do stuff like that I feel...overwhelmed...I don't need to do...that stuff in order to be in a happy relationship but so many other people seem to think differently.''</p><p>Link smiles,''I'm the same way! I used to think that I needed to warm up to a person first before wanting to do things like that but then realized that even if I'm really close to someone the attraction just never happens. It's very rare. I don't feel that urge that other people feel you know? I can't understand why people make such a big deal about sex...But at the same time, I like to do sexual stuff...''</p><p>Beedle takes in a sharp breath and claps once,''THAT! That is exactly how I feel! Sex is okay...you know I've had it before and it's alright. I don't mind having sex and sometimes I do want to have sex but I don't feel that intense urge that everyone else is talking about! I thought that I was broken! I thought that something was wrong with me! There are a lot of things about me that I feel I need to keep hidden you know? I feel so strange and different from everyone else...''</p><p>''I understand. I feel the same way.'' Link says nodding.</p><p>Beedle smiles,''At least I'm not alone...I can't believe I told you this much about myself...I'm glad that I'm not the only one that's completely indifferent to sex. I can totally live without it but so many people act like relationships require sex...and at the same time I do desire sex occasionally...but I don't feel sexual attraction to other people the majority of the time...ugh...it's so hard to explain.''</p><p>''No, I think you've explained it well.'' Link says softly.</p><p>Beedle nods and lets out a content sigh,''Thanks for being my friend Link...I really appreciate it.''</p><p>Link slowly starts to spend more and more time with Beedle to the point that Beedle starts traveling with him every now and then. Link was excited to show Beedle his house and the swords he's placed on his walls.</p><p>Beedle looked around in astonishment,''Your house is so cozy Link! So cute. I wouldn't mind staying here.''</p><p>''You can come here anytime you want. Sleeping while sitting up must be really uncomfortable for you.'' Link says.</p><p>Beedle shrugs,''I'm used to it.''</p><p>''You always work so hard.'' Link says admiring the other.</p><p>''I have no choice. My father taught me to work hard especially when...ah...when I became a man.'' Beedle says sheepishly.</p><p>Link wonders why Beedle is so sheepish about something that every man goes through. He keeps his questions to himself.</p><p>They spend the night talking about Hyrule. Link makes a pallet near the bed so that Beedle could have the bed all to himself. He didn't want to intrude on the other's privacy.</p><p>Link had a thought pop into his head,''I think I love him...but how? I've known him for a very long time but I still don't know him as a person...Why am I thinking about this?''</p><p>Link was taken from his thoughts by Beedle snoring loudly on his bed. Link tried his hardest to forget the thought he just had and go to bed.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day Link and Beedle traveled before stopping at another stable.</p><p>Beedle blushed and said,''You don't have to accompany me...I know that you have a lot of things that you must do...''</p><p>''It's fine Beedle. I love spending time with you.'' Link says softly.</p><p>Beedle blushes even brighter before looking worried. Link wondered what the other man was thinking.</p><p>Beedle takes a deep breath before saying,''I am so grateful...I feel so...I'm happy to have a new friend. I never really saw you as a friend until now. Thank you so very much for your camaraderie. I don't know what makes you so fascinated with me but thank you.''</p><p>Link smiles and nods.</p><p>Beedle clasps his hands together and looks down nervously,''I...I have grown quite fond of you Link...''</p><p>Link nods and has to stop himself from kissing the other man.</p><p>Beedle is shaking a little,''Um...bye. I shall wait for you to return. I know that you have a lot of things to accomplish. I will be here if you need me. Goodnight.''</p><p>Link waves goodbye. He really didn't want to leave Beedle's side. He knows that he's got it bad for the older man. He wondered if he would even stand a chance. Link sighs and continues on his journey. He was getting restless. He had already defeated Ganon. He had more things to do but his number one mission was to gain Beedle's affection.</p><p>Link traveled far and wide. He spent time exploring Faron and he took pictures of the stones that had fallen around the island. He needed rest. He needed a reprieve.</p><p>He needed...affection. He missed Zelda so much. He missed hugging her and cuddling her when her father was not around. Link and Zelda never shared a kiss but they shared many moments together. Link valued his friendship with Zelda.</p><p>She was his best friend and he loved her with all of his heart. He'd do anything for her. He had fallen in love with her. She was always so kind and caring. She worked hard to make other people feel protected. She was so very strong and brave.</p><p>Link felt his eyes stinging. He found a dark place to sit and cried until he couldn't.</p><p>Life felt so empty without his friends. He knew that they were with him in spirit but some days that was not enough. He loved all of his friends and missed them dearly.</p><p>Link felt tired and decided to sleep in the dark cave he found next to the ocean. He knew that there was a village near him but he really did not want to interact with other people at the moment. The last thing he heard before sleep overtook him was Zelda whispering,''I love you Link...''</p><p>If only she knew how much he loved her.</p>
<hr/><p>Link spent a lot of time at sea. He loved how shiny the water was. He just liked staring at the bright blue water beneath his raft as he went around collecting gems, fish, and treasure. He loved the scenery but it wasn't enough for him to stop thinking about Beedle. His heart ached. He really wanted to see the other man again.</p><p>Link decided to go back to his home. He was surprised to see that Beedle was fast asleep in his bed. He had somehow found one of Link's shirts and held it close to his face and chest. He was wrapped around it as though he was snuggling a person.</p><p>Link felt as though he intruded on a private moment. He decided to go back outside and wander around the village to give Beedle his privacy.</p><p>Was Beedle as crazy about Link as Link was about him? The thought made his heart flutter.</p><p>When it began to rain Link came back into the house for the night. Beedle was awake still holding onto Link's shirt as he looked out of the window. Maybe Beedle was missing Link just as much as Link missed him.</p><p>Link cleared his throat and Beedle jumped sky-high. He rushed to hide the shirt that he found and tried his best to look unbothered.</p><p>Link didn't mind that Beedle was using his shirt to comfort himself. Link would have done the same thing. He truly did miss Beedle.</p><p>Beedle avoided Link's gaze and said,''I...I was hoping that you'd come home soon. I couldn't focus on work. I was so worried about you.''</p><p>Link smiles and says,''I understand.''</p><p>Beedle wraps his arms around himself as though he's cold,''I...I missed you, Link.''</p><p>Link nods and gets on the bed, Beedle follows suit. Link lays down and Beedle snuggles up to him. Beedle snuggles against his chest and takes in his scent. Link runs his hands through Beedle's hair and the two cuddle in silence until they both fall asleep.</p><p>When Link wakes up he can feel Beedle snuggling against his side. Beedle's talking in his sleep. It sounds like he's having a nightmare,''No! No! No again! I am worthy! I can protect my family! I can! I can!''</p><p>Link can feel Beedle's tears on his shirt.</p><p>Link shakes him awake and Beedle jumps up and looks around him nervously.</p><p>Link whispers,''It's okay...it's okay Beedle...you were just having a bad dream...''</p><p>Beedle sighs and lays his head on Link's chest,''My name isn't Beedle...It's Terry...''</p><p>Link is surprised that Beedle is opening up to him.</p><p>''Terry...what a nice name...''Link says running his hands through Beedle's hair.</p><p>Beedle snorts,''Want to know what it's short for? Please don't laugh at me.''</p><p>Link says,''I would never laugh at you. What is it short for?''</p><p>Beedle sighs and answers,''Teresa.''</p><p>Link is surprised, it's such a feminine name.</p><p>Beedle looks disgusted,''I hate my birth name. It's so girly. It never fit me so I started going by Terry. I've never told a soul that my birth name is Teresa. So please keep this a secret.''</p><p>Link nods.</p><p>Beedle sighs,''I trust you.''</p><p>Link leans in to kiss Beedle. Beedle is a little resistant at first until he melts into the kiss. The two start off slowly before the kiss becomes more passionate. Link can't keep his hands from roaming.</p><p>Beedle has a hard time holding himself back as well. After making out for a little while Beedle breaks the kiss and asks,''Now what?''</p><p>Link looks just as confused. What do they do after this? Go to sleep? Link really wanted to but the sensual kiss aroused him. He did not feel an urge to do anything other than relieve himself of his erection.</p><p>Link shifts to keep Beedle from feeling it. He had an idea of what he would like to do but he didn't want to scare Beedle away.</p><p>Link hums and kisses Beedle's neck.</p><p>Beddle moans and says,''I can feel your...arousal Link...''</p><p>Link blushes he thought that he hid it well. Link gathers up the courage to say,''I was wondering if I could relieve myself of it.''</p><p>Beedle nods,''Go ahead.''</p><p>Link was about to leave the bed but Beedle grabbed him,''I...um I would like to watch...I also would like to...um relieve myself of um this tension that I feel.''</p><p>Link nods and awkwardly lays back down. It was awkward to do this in front of someone else. He tried to clear his mind as he got undressed. He could feel Beedle undressing next to him. Link avoided looking at the other man as he stroked himself. He felt very wrong for doing it in front of someone.</p><p>Beedle lets out an excited sigh and Link can feel the bed shaking a little.</p><p>Link relaxes some and continues to stroke himself. He glanced over at Beedle who to his surprise didn't have what he thought he would.</p><p>Beedle had spread his labia to stroke himself.</p><p>Link couldn't help but stare.</p><p>Beedle shrank in on himself,''Am I too weird?''</p><p>Link shakes his head no,''No...you're just unique is all.'' Now it finally clicked why Beedle's birth name was Teresa. Why hadn't he figured that out before?</p><p>Link smiles,''I still adore you regardless. You're a man. You're a man regardless of what is between your legs. I adore you for you. Not for what is between your legs Terry.''</p><p>Beedle blushes bright red and moans in delight. The two share a kiss as they pleasure themselves. The kiss gets more enthusiastic as they near their climaxes.</p><p>Beedle finishes first with a loud squeak that turns into a deep growl. The animalistic growl sends Link over the edge. Something about the thought of Beedle having a hidden unhinged side turned Link on.</p><p>After cleaning up the two of them cuddle each other.</p><p>Beedle sighs,''I've never done that in front of someone before. Thank you for not judging me or my body.''</p><p>Link didn't want to be rude but he was curious about some things,''Um...how did you?''</p><p>''How did I what?'' Beedle asks looking worried.</p><p>''How did you transition?'' Link asks.</p><p>''Um...I knew of a surgeon in my old village. He did a really good job flattening my chest. I had zero scarrings because I was flat-chested to begin with haha. I was too scared to get bottom surgery done. I looked into magical potions and spells and was too scared to try that...um...I drink a special potion that I make for myself to keep my testosterone at the level I want it. Um...yeah...'' Beedle says shrugging.</p><p>Link looks around nervously before saying,''Uh..Um I've never told anyone this before but...I used to wear dresses and makeup in private...there was a time that I thought I was a woman and I wanted to be seen as a woman...I felt envious of Zelda and I worked really hard to copy how she looked. At first, I thought that my crush had gone too far. I thought that I wanted to be her...maybe I did. Anyway, I'm too scared to...come out...I'm too scared of revealing the gender that I actually feel inside.''</p><p>Beedle's eyes shine brightly and he sits up in the bed,''Link! That is amazing! You have so much courage! There's nothing wrong with feeling gender envy! I felt it towards you before I knew of this! We have so much in common! I want you to know that you are valid even if you never transition!''</p><p>''What would everyone think of me?'' Link asks softly.</p><p>''That doesn't matter. All that matters is what you think of you! How about we go dress shopping and pick out cute little outfits for you!,'' Beedle claps excitedly,''What are your preferred pronouns? Do you have a name that you prefer?''</p><p>Link shrinks in on herself and says,''I prefer she/her pronouns and...the name that I like the most is Linkle.''</p><p>Beedle cheers,''I love that you trusted me with this information Linkle! if you ever need a potion to increase your estrogen levels!''</p><p>Linkle nods and says,''Thank you for understanding.''</p><p>''No problem! I've been living my life as a male since I was sixteen years old. I understand what it's like to question your gender and your place in society. You are a gorgeous girl Linkle. I want to spoil you with dresses and hairpins and makeup. You're pretty without all of that stuff though.''</p><p>Linkle nods and says,''I actually...I actually would like to start taking your potions. I want my body to look like...I hate to say this but I want my body to look like Zelda's. What if I never was attracted to her and I confused by gender envy with attraction?''</p><p>''I do it all the time.'' Beedle says nodding,''I would look at men with muscles and defined chests and get so jealous...sometimes I would flirt with them because I thought that I wanted to be with them. Then I realized that I wanted to be like them. I honestly think that you love Zelda though.''</p><p>''Will my new gender expression affect our relationship?'' Linkle asks.</p><p>''No. Not at all. I love people for who they are not how they look.'' Beedle says with a shrug.</p><p>''Same here...I prefer women but I do feel love for you. I am attracted to you romantically.'' Linkle says.</p><p>''Same here. I'm crazy about you Linkle.'' Beedle says with a smile.</p><p>Linkle hugs Beedle close and kisses his face over and over again. Beedle falls over giggling like crazy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>